vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
The Nuclear Throne
|-|Phase I= |-|Phase II= Summary The Nuclear Throne is a powerful device created by the legendary Proto-Mutant. This artifact contained power so great the I.D.P.D deems all creatures attempting to make contact with it, and devices akin to it, as targets for termination. Upon the Throne's complete destruction, it forces multiple timelines for merge into one, causing alternate timeline bosses to appear and multiple paradoxical copies of a single boss to fight the player in what is called "The Loop" and once completing "The Loop", leads the player to The Throne once again. This repeats forever, trapping the player in an endless loop of battling The Throne and only breaking it upon using the I.D.P.D's portal technology. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 8-B, possibly higher Name: The Nuclear Throne Origin: Nuclear Throne Gender: None Age: Unknown Classification: Throne of The Proto-Mutant Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Large Size, Danmaku, Radiation Manipulation, Energy Projection, Transformation, Inorganic Physiology, and Self-Destruction | All the previous abilities along with: Healing, Teleportation, Pocket Reality Manipulation, BFR, Portal Creation, Flight, Accelerated Development (Increases in power and amount of Danmaku every loop made), possibly Space-Time Manipulation, and Reality Warping (is able to merge timelines together and trap the player in an endless loop of fighting The Throne & various areas in the world). Attack Potency: At least City Block level, possibly higher (Is directly compared to in power & importance to Rogue's Portal Strikes and is able to complete engulf large area in it's pocket reality and upon it's defeat, causes multiple timelines to merge into one) Speed: Unknown Attack Speed, possibly Supersonic combat speed (simply making contact with The Throne causes damage, possibly due to striking faster than the cast can see) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: City Block Class Durability: At least City Block level (Is compared to Rogue's Portal Strikes and is able to tank multiple strikes from said weapon) Stamina: Limitless (Is completely mechanical) Range: At least tens of meters, possibly Low Multiversal with Space-Time Maniplation. Standard Equipment: None Notable Intelligence: Unknown Weaknesses: None Notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: Phase One *'Center Beam:' The Throne releases a large blast of radiation down it's center, usually catching those unaware off guard. *'Orb Toss:' The Throne releases multiple large green orbs which, in turn, explode into 7 lines of 4 smaller orbs each. *'Tri-Shot:' The Throne fires a triple bullet shot from 2 mounted turrets. Each row has 8 green bullets. In total, it fires 48 large bullets in the general direction of the player and will often repeat this attack, each time changing it's direction. *'Self-Destruct:' Upon death the Throne explodes into multiple small and then one large explosion. The massive blast consists mostly of big green explosions. Phase Two *'Pocket Realty:' The Throne teleports to its foe and sends both of them into a pocket dimension for the rest of the fight, along with it completely recovering from all previous damage. *'Orb Attacks:' fires bursts of large green orbs. There are two types of this attack: #Burst of 3 orbs. Similar to the attack the Throne used during your first encounter, these orbs travel a short distance and in turn split into 8 lines of 4 guardian-like orbs each. The large orbs instantly spawn the small ones if they hit your character. Each additional loop increases the number of orbs by 1, and the number of lines each orb splits into by 1. #Burst of 5 brighter colored orbs. After traveling a short distance each orb will shoot out a beam composed of closely packed green bullets. Each beam is shot in a random direction. *'Star Formation:' The Throne will stop moving for a moment and shoot out fast moving lines of smaller green orbs in a star pattern around its center. Key: Phase I | Phase II Others Notable Victories: Ikki Kurogane (Rakudai Kishi no Cavalry) Ikki’s Profile (Pre-SSSAF Ikki used. Speed was equalized. All Generators broken) Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Tier 8 Category:Inorganic Beings Category:Large Sized Characters Category:Danmaku Users Category:Radiation Users Category:Energy Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Self-Destruction Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Pocket Reality Users Category:BFR Users Category:Portal Users Category:Flight Users Category:Space Users Category:Time Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Nuclear Throne Category:Game Bosses Category:Final Bosses Category:Video Game Characters Category:Characters Category:Healers